Introductions: Hinata Centered One Shots
by BunnyMasterMomiji
Summary: A collection of Hinata centered one shots based off of darknessversuslight's themes on dA. Hinata gets ready for her wedding.
1. GaaHina Introductions

A/n: I plan on making these a series of one shots based off of darknessversuslight's 100 Theme challenge on dA. They will not all be GaaHina, but they will most likely be all based on Hinata. I will have the coupling before the story, just so I don't make anyone read some crazy crack pairing they hate. :9

* * *

><p>Introductions<p>

She knew that this day was coming. She sat in a room with her father, cousin, little sister, and a select few of the clan elders. Her father and the elders, she figured, were going to be quite happy to finally have her out of the way of the clan.

Out of everyone, she was going to miss her father the least. Never had he had a kind word to say about her. Always a bother, she heard him mentioning to others. Although she was sure that by now he knew that she could be very fierce if needed to be, but if he didn't want to recognize her strengths among her weaknesses she wasn't going to bother with trying so hard for the clan anymore.

She felt that her sister was going to be most likely happy that she was getting married off. She would become clan leader in the future rather than herself, and she was sure that her little sister always wanted that. She loved proving herself how capable she was to their father after all, and received all the praise that she herself missed out on.

Unlike her relation with her father, she was sad to have to leave her sister. She always felt like she would be able to connect with her at some point in there lives. She was always sad that they couldn't be closer, specially since they grew up without a mother. She felt like she owed it to her sister to be there longer, but sometimes things had to be let on their own for them to improve.

Her cousin, she thought, would, at least hopefully, miss her the most. Especially since she found herself going to miss him the most. Yes, he had wanted her dead when growing up, but later they had begun to see eye to eye more. Even getting along so much as to train with each other and occasionally chat both inside and outside the compound.

The announcement of his arrival came, Neji took a quick glance at Hinata. When she heard footsteps she quickly straitened up, looking more elegant in her vibrant furisode.

With a quick announcement her husband-to-be was let into the room. It was the first time Hinata was meeting him, and it was to sign to papers to make their marriage official in the clan. A public wedding was to be held when they arrived back to his country.

"Hello Hyuga Hinata-san, I am the Fifth Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. We will be wed soon."


	2. ShinoKibaHina Complications

A/n: ShinoHinataKiba, or however that works out. Not a great one-shot, that's for sure.

* * *

><p>It was just before settling in their tent for the night. Shino was to take first watch while Kiba and Hinata slept then it was to be Hinata's turn, then Kiba's. Nothing was wrong and everything was going splendidly. That was until she saw Shino give a nod to Kiba. The dog trainer nodded his head back, a strong look of determination in his eyes.<p>

He started on what changed Hinata's state of mind drastically. "Hinata-chan, Shino and I agreed to tell you this at the same time," Hinata sat up, covered in her sleeping bag, about ready to say something. "We'd like to state everything before you say something. We understand completely that what we're going to tell you is going to make everything on our team complicated."

Hinata's eyes got wide in fear and her hands clenched the sleeping bag tighter. Kiba smiled to reassure her. "Don't worry, it will all be fine in the end."

"What Kiba and I want to tell you is that," Shino started in for the first time in the conversation, it spooked Hinata a little as she wasn't expecting him to say anything.

"We love you, and more than just the friendship you feel towards us, Hinata-chan." Kiba finished, eyebrows knitted together in earnest.

"We have had these feelings for sometime." Shino backed up.

Kiba then smiled half-heartedly. "But, we understand what your feelings are, and we want you to know, that even though we have these feelings, that we support yours towards Naruto."

Hinata didn't know what to do. Never had she really thought that the men she spent everyday with would develop romantic feelings towards her, and here she was, forever chasing after and improving herself for Naruto and her Father. They had helped her so much over the years, just wanting to see her happy.

"We understand that you're feelings are strong. Kiba and I just wanted you to know." Shino, who was sitting outside of the tent, leaning in, still sounded as cool and level headed as ever.

"I know it was probably rude of us to tell you before bed, but I think latter is better than never." Kiba layed out his bag in the tent and patted it down. "I'm going to go out for a bit, give you time to think." He proceeded to duck out. Shino simply nodded his head at the startled young woman and also ducked his head out, zipping up the tent, leaving Hinata all alone.

Her knuckles were white with tension, and her eyes wide. Now starting to get glassy and fill at the edges with water. She slowly sunk down into her sleeping area more, and, while finally putting her head down, she let the tears flow. "This makes everything so much more complicated…" She mumbled as she managed to drift into oblivion.


	3. NaruHina Making History

A/n: I'll gladly take requests for pairings, as long as they're Hinata centered and with characters I know. I'll do outrageous things like GaiHina or super canon things like NaruHina. I can attempt shojo-ai, but I have not tried to write it before.

* * *

><p>Hinata sat at the mirror smiling as Ino and Sakua buzzed about her, putting flower pins in her hair, making a lovely up-do for her. They asked her questions, and she answered, but she couldn't remember anything that was being asked or what she had said. It was all a blur.<p>

"Hinata, what color did you want your nails painted?" Ino asked as she held out a few shades of purple that Hinata had picked out before this day.

"That one." Hinata pointed to the far left of the few Ino was holding.

"I can't believe that you're going to be the first one married!" The blonde cheered as she carefully laid the paint onto the nails on Hinata's right hand.

"And it's not just a marriage, but the swearing in of a new Hokage as well! It's a historical event for Konoha." Sakura quick gave herself a look in the mirror and fiddled with the dress she was wearing. "Aren't you jealous at all of the fact that you have to share your wedding day with the Hokage acceptance?"

The blushing bride snapped out of her daze enough to properly recognize and answer the question. "We had discussed it before hand. I am a little jealous of course, but we figured why try and gather all of our friends and family a second time when we can convenience them?"

"Not to mention I'm sure it will help Naruto remember his anniversary." Ino stated with a coy smile.

Sakura agreed with her hands on her hips and a nod of her head. Pink locks bouncing she added, "As much as Naruto loves you he still is a knucklehead."

"Yes, he is, but I believe it will charm whoever he needs to discuss business with." Hinata watched Ino as she finished up her the last few of her nails.

"Speaking of business, how did your father and family allow for this marriage to occur? I thought the Hyuuga's were strict on marriage due to the byakugan." Sakura asked, smoothing out a part of the soon-to-be Uzumaki's dark hair.

"This is another reason today is making history, our clan doesn't allow marriages like this. The only way they would allow it is if Naruto was Hokage before we wed."

"But isn't your wedding taking place before the actual acceptance of the status?" Ino questioned as she admired her painting job and stepped back.

Hinata's smile stretched the mass of her face. "Naruto wouldn't stop negotiating with the elders until he could make the date for our wedding as soon as possible. They finally agreed to let him marry me on this day. However, the ceremony itself works out much better if we wed first."

"Wow, seeing how the Hyuga's are such stick in the muds about their ways, sorry Hinata—"

"No problem-"

"—Naruto really is going to become a fantastic negotiator." Sakura gabbed away as she looked at Hinata's robes for the service, trying to figure out on where to begin to help her friend into it.

"He sure will, I think our village will do really fantastic with him as our leader. Specially with Hinata by his side." Ino smiled and hugged her friend's shoulders.

"And it won't be long." Hinata blushed as she noticed the few hours that were remaining.


	4. IruHina Simplicity

Her pale lips turned upwards a long with the rest of her face as she set the table for dinner.

The woman flipped her ponytail to her back and wiped off her hands on the apron she was wearing and then continued to stir the mixture of beef, carrots, and potatoes.

"I hope he likes it." Hinata mumbled to herself. It was the first time she had cooked for him.

She turned around when she heard him clunking up to the doorway.

He sighed as he stepped through the door, taking out the band that held his hair up as soon as possible. His shoes came off soon after.

"Hello!" Hinata chirped happily as she served up the food she had been busily working on.

Iruka gave a sincere, yet weak smile back to his lovely girlfriend, "Thanks so much."

"My pleasure! I take it the students were rough today?"

"Yes… This group is particularly hard to get to settle down, and the silly little puppy love romances are even worse than when you were going through the academy."

"R-Really? More frustrating than dealing with all the girls that were in love with Sasuke and Naruto's constant out speaking?" Hinata asked as she sat down across from him, blushing as she remembered how silly she and her classmates were.

"Yes, because in the end, every one of you wanted to learn and be better." Iruka paused to take a bite of food. "Those times were simpler."

"Y-Yes…" Hinata trailed off. It was one of the few times where her age difference really set them apart. Of course the times were simpler for her! She was a child. "But you know, being here like this, being able to cook for you and make your day a little easier, I feel like this is real simplicity."

Iruka leaned in and smiled as he gave his young girlfriend a peck on the lips. "You know, you're really right, and I wouldn't change it for anything."


	5. NaruHina Rivals

Hinata's jaw dropped in disbelief. Kiba kept assuming her that what he said was true. "That pink haired demon truly told him that, even with Lee being part of the group to go to find Naruto! Poor guy, hearing that the girl he likes is in love with someone else." Kiba was retelling Hinata of his trip to find Naruto in the Land of Iron.

"You shouldn't call her a demon, Kiba!" Hinata, although hurt by what she heard, was still too kind hearted.

"But Hinata, this is the best part!" Kiba stretched his arms in a dramatic gesture. The girl's face lit up in curiosity.

"He called her out on it! He knew she was lying!" Her face fell and went solemn. Kiba noticed this and straightened out his posture. Leaving in he couldn't help but ask, "Hey, I thought you'd be happier to here that she lied. Naruto isn't in any threat of being lost to her."

"Yes, but Naruto truly does love her, and I don't want to see him hurt." Hinata gazed down and fiddled with her hands.

"Yeah, well, he didn't believe her for a second. I mean, you should have seen the look on his face! Hell, you should have seen the look on everyone's face."

"What was yours then?" Hinata asked, trying to get the conversation away from what happened to knuckle headed ninja.

Kiba glanced over in her direction, arms crossed, "I wasn't surprised."

"No?" Hinata leaned in, edging him on him slight disbelief.

"Nope, Naruto's not stupid, as crazy as that may seem coming from my mouth. He could see through her intentions a mile away." Hinata played with her hands, lost in thought. Kiba nudged her with his elbow to get a reaction out of her. "You know this took place after you finally confessed your love for him."

Hinata stumbled a few steps forward, face becoming redder. "Do you think that he…"

Kiba smirked widely, "Hinata, I'm pretty sure you beat your rival."


End file.
